


No thanks

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Naruto's saved the entire shinobi world. Now is the time to give him something back. Tsunade wouldn't have let the offer get this far if she didn't think it was a good thing. This is what Naruto deserves right? A high class Omega from a good bloodline. He saved the world. Now get the Omega and live happily ever after.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 19
Kudos: 369





	No thanks

Not that she would tell the brat to his face how proud she was of him. She knew he would know. He could tell with that bratty way that he had. He made her so proud and not just her. If Jiraiya were here he would be gloating the old goat that he had been. He would have been cheering and flaunting the boy who was like his own grandson.

All those people who had doubted Naruto. Tsunade hoped they were choking on humble pie in the shadows. Naruto had literally done the impossible. The Alpha that no one even wanted was now the Alpha that everyone wanted. The most loved person across the entire nation. Naruto had brought the entire Shinobi community together.

That brat Gaara had offered the world and everything he had in order to help Naruto. The entire village had changed their minds. She watched hope bloom and forgiveness thanks to Naruto and she was never going to forget that. Naruto had come a long way and he had done so much good she would fight anyone that tried to take apart what he had done.

He deserved only the best at this point which was why she had thought long and hard about this reward tradition. She as Hokage wasn’t supposed to necessarily interfere. She wasn’t supposed to poke her nose into personal things but Shinobi gossiped and Tsunade heard things.

This was a way to wrap everything into that happily ever after that Naruto deserved. If Minato were here. If Kushina could see this. If Jiraiya could be by her side right now he would be proud. Ridiculously proud.

She cleared her throat as she watched the gathered teams in front of her desk. Honestly Neji should be in the hospital wing but she guessed no one wanted to listen to anyone these days. She faced Naruto and his dancing eyes made her smile.

“Naruto.” She stood up slowly. “The council have been talking about your massive contribution towards the war. It’s a little old fashion but as a reward for your service.” She watched out of the corner of her eye Kakashi twitch and she paused. Overprotective brat. “The council and myself would like to grant you an Omega from one of the bloodline houses.” Something Naruto would have been denied previously.

Tsunade heard things and she wasn’t blind Shizune had giggled and told her about the Omega girl a long time before and she had questioned Kurenai herself. The council itself could go and suck salt for all she cared but since this would benefit Naruto? Tsunade was all in.

“Omega? Like a prize bride?” Naruto winced and Tsunade winced herself. That part of Naruto she expected because the tradition was old. “Oh for me?” The look on his face made Tsunade frown.

“What’s wrong with that?” She eyed Naruto’s perplexed expression before she eyed his team mates. Sakura was trying to dodge her gaze. “What’s wrong?”

“There’s nothing wrong with Omegas and everything and I guess it’s an honour and all but…” Naruto made a face. “I don’t really like how they smell? Alphas smell better.” Tsunade’s office went pitch quiet.

“What?” Kiba said slowly. “Wait is that why you’ve never been bothered by Omega’s heat scent?”

“This explains… so much.” Tenten’s soft whisper was of no help. Tsunade blinked at Hinata’s shocked face before she whirled to Kakashi. The man’s knowing eyes made her want to throw something at him.

“Me… Sakura.” Sasuke spoke up. “I thought it would have been obvious for a while now. I suspected the moment we got on the team.”

“I knew from Haku.” Sakura sighed. “I mean… Naruto doesn’t exactly hide it? We’re an all Alpha team and he’s rather honest about scenting and things he likes.”

“I-“ Neji raised his hand before he lowered it slowly. “I wasn’t completely certain but I suspected.”

“I thought it was obvious.” Lee was peering around Gai. “Naruto-kun is happiest around Alphas. His scent is more relaxed?”

“Thought Sakura was just a fluke.” Ino muttered. “Oh this completely explains that mission back then.”

“Makes sense. Completely makes sense.” Shikamaru muttered. “There’s no way anyone Jinchuuriki or not could be unaffected. Naruto!” Naruto turned to face him. “You’re completely indifferent to Omegas aren’t you? The scents you like best are Alpha scents. The third must have known.”

“I don’t think he was thinking that far.” Kakashi crossed to his team before he gently ruffled Naruto’s hair. “But it was easy to pick up on. Naruto’s very blunt.”

“You smell the best.” Naruto’s voice had a dazed tone to it as he looked up at the man. “Better than anyone else.”

“I know.” Kakashi laughed softly. “Sakura?”

“Right.” She shook her head. “Naruto. Snap out of it.”

“Uh.” Naruto shook his head. “Can I turn it down? It’s a reward right? Because I’m glad and everything but I don’t want it you know? and just throwing Omegas at me… that feels so wrong. I know things changed but-“ Tsunade’s heart twanged as she listened to Naruto. “But anyway Alphas smell better.”

“If that was all?” Kakashi slung an arm around Naruto and the look he gave Tsunade made her frown at him. There was no way. “Hokage-sama we shall be on our way.”

X

“You smell.” Naruto sighed as he slumped into Kakashi’s lap. “So good.” His head was swimming. Alphas had always smelt good but Kakashi just smelt the best. Better than Sakura. Better than Sasuke. Better than Itachi had and Nagato. Better than Iruka-sensei. “You make my heart pound.”

“Remember what I told you about being compatible?” Kakashi’s voice was filled with amusement as he slumped back. Naruto wasted no time and straddled the man. “Naruto.”

“Compatibility is really rare.” Naruto murmured. “But compatibility between us is even stranger right? Because we’re Alphas.”

“Exactly.” Kakashi’s hand gently stroked his nape and Naruto shivered. “While I think the Hokage will leave you alone I think the other part of the battle is about to begin. Breeding politics.”

“Don’t wanna with anyone but you.” Naruto murmured. “You smell so…” He tucked his nose against Kakashi’s nape and sighed. “Best thing ever it’s home.”

“You’re home for me too.” Kakashi pulled down his mask before he rolled them over. The bed creaked and Naruto swallowed. “And I’ve been trying my hardest to be good so don’t push me.” He kissed Naruto’s chest and his skin heated up. “Beautiful Alpha. Strongest Alpha.” Was whispered against his skin. “And all mine.” The bite that followed heated Naruto’s blood. He forgot everything else but the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Had the wip idea for so long in my drafts and i told myself to hurry and finish the thing, glad I did


End file.
